I Don't Care
by Prih F
Summary: Isabella Swan - ou Srta. Swan, para mim - era como o diabo vestido com roupas caras. Até o jeito que ela levantava a sobrancelha quando estava sendo uma filha da puta eu achava sexy. Inferno, se ela deixasse aquela maldita boca fechada... /One-Shot


**I Don't Care**

**Eu poderia acabar com você, mas isso não mudaria nada do que somos.**

Parado em frente à tela em branco e segurando o pincel na mão, eu amaldiçoei a tecnologia. Eu poderia simplesmente ignorar meu celular e tentar me focar nas tintas e na música suave que saia das caixas de som espalhadas pelo apartamento, mas aquele toque irritante continuaria até eu desistir e me render. Então, poupando mais estresse, deixei o pincel e a tela intocada para trás e fui de encontro às roupas descartadas no chão, onde estava meu celular.

Vasculhando meu paletó e fazendo planos criativos na minha mente para matar Jasper, caso ele me chamasse para alguma festa ridícula – porque só ele me ligava em uma sexta-feira, às oito da noite, quando sabia que eu só queria descansar depois de uma semana infernal -, achei meu celular e atendi.

- Jasper, eu não vou a nenhuma maldita festa com você hoje! – eu disse firme, fechando os olhos apertados e encostando a cabeça na parede.

Eu só esperava que ele notasse meu nível alto de estresse, se desculpasse e desligasse, mas eu congelei contra a parede, os olhos bem arregalados, quando uma voz venenosa soou no meu ouvido.

- Sinto te decepcionar, mas eu não sou seu... _Companheiro_.

Minha respiração estava parada na minha garganta e eu não podia me mexer, mas não deixei de notar o tom provocativo e malicioso que _ela_ usou na palavra "companheiro".

Ela estava insinuando que eu e Jasper...? Porra! Porra! Porra! Eu tinha que concertar essa merda.

- Jasper não é meu... Nós não... – e eu só conseguia deixar aquilo pior.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida pessoal e muito menos com a sua opção sexual. Contando que... Jasper não parta seu coração e isso prejudique seu trabalho, bem... _Eu não me importo_! – ela disse, sua voz pingando sarcasmo, dispensando minhas explicações.

Eu a imaginei sentada em sua grande cadeira de couro, suas lindas pernas cruzadas enquanto ela olhava a cidade iluminada pela grande parede de vidro, pousando sua caneta de ouro sobre os lábios. E, então, eu chegava e a prendia contra o vidro frio e de repente ela estava roxa enquanto minhas mãos seguravam seu pescoço.

Eu quase sorri diante da visão.

Só uma pessoa era capaz de colocar pensamentos homicidas em minha mente.

- Srta. Swan. – eu cuspi o nome, conseguindo me mover da parede e atravessar a sala, encostando o braço na parede de vidro do meu próprio apartamento. – Em que posso ajudá-la? – _numa sexta-feira à noite depois do meu expediente_, completei em pensamento.

- Você tem os documentos que lhe entreguei na quarta-feira, preenchidos?

- Hmm, sim? – o que era pra ser uma afirmação saiu mais como uma pergunta. Meus olhos dispararam pra minha pasta descartada junto com minha camisa e paletó, no chão.

- Se a pergunta é muito complexa pra você, eu posso falar mais de vagar ou até soletrar pra ver se você consegue responder com mais clareza.

Oh, Deus! Se ela fechasse aquela maldita boca linda tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu os tenho, Srta. Swan. – eu resmunguei.

- Pois bem, preciso deles, agora.

Ela deveria estar sorrindo agora mesmo por acabar com meus planos – não que eu tivesse algo além de ficar em casa com um bom vinho, uma boa música e minhas tintas. Apertei meu maxilar e respirei fundo. Maldita _vadia_!

- Se não me engano, Srta. Swan, eu deveria entregar para Alice na segunda-feira pela manhã.

- Oh, claro, desculpe incomodar! Eu posso pedir para o mundo das finanças parar por dois dias, até que você desfrute do seu final de semana. – todo o seu sarcasmo foi colocado na frase, me fazendo apertar o pulso ao lado do corpo.

- Eu pretendia revisa-los no final de semana. – tentei manter minha voz controlada. Essa mulher me tirava do sério.

- Eles já estão preenchidos, então não vai levar mais que algumas horas até que _nós_ os revisemos e eles estejam prontos para ser entregue amanhã.

Ela desligou antes mesmo que eu pudesse protestar. Ameacei jogar o celular no chão, mas o segurei firme na mão, soltando o grito que estava preso na minha garganta. Joguei o aparelho na cama quando entrei no quarto.

- Vadia arrogante! – murmurei para as paredes, tirado uma camiseta preta do closed e passando pela cabeça. – Quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim com as pessoas? A rainha? – peguei um tênis e calcei não me preocupando em trocar minha calça jeans surrada por algo mais formal.

Se ela implicasse com minhas roupas enquanto eu estava trabalhando depois do expediente, eu a mandaria se foder e mostraria o dedo médio como uma criança de nove anos.

Pegando a carteira e as chaves e agarrando o celular, sai batendo a porta e golpeei o botão do elevador. Só quando as portas de metal se fechavam eu me lembrei do motivo por eu ser chamado. Voltei correndo até o apartamento e peguei a pasta, a passando em transversal pelos ombros. No estacionamento, vi as luzes do meu volvo piscarem quando o alarme foi desativado e sorri. Eu quase nunca o dirigia, sempre pegava carona com Jasper até meu trabalho.

Dirigir me fazia bem, até me relaxava um pouco – o máximo que eu poderia relaxar sabendo que estaria voltando para o "inferno". Apertei o volante entre os dedos e me ajustei no banco, respirando fundo.

Isabella Swan - ou Srta. Swan, para mim - era como o diabo vestido com roupas caras. Até me fazia lembrar de "O diabo veste Prada". Ela transformava o ambiente de trabalho, que deveria ser de harmonia, em um inferno para mim com toda aquela sua arrogância sobre saltos.

A Srta. Swan ditava suas ordens pra mim há quase um ano e meio e muitas vezes eu não me importava, eu era seu assistente e era meu trabalho. Mas ultimamente ela vinha me tirando de casa fora do horário de trabalho por coisas estúpidas que poderiam ser feitas por outra pessoa ou até mesmo no dia seguinte. Perdi as contas de quantos almoços perdi em minha mesa ou de quantas vezes fiquei no escritório dela repassando sua agenda ou refazendo algum relatório que estava perfeitamente correto, depois do meu expediente.

Ela estava passando dos limites! Só porque ela não tinha uma vida fora do escritório e era movida a trabalho, não queria dizer que eu tinha que ser assim também. Eu ainda não acreditava que ela esperou eu chegar em casa pra me fazer voltar. Das outras vezes, ela apenas me ordenou que ficasse depois do expediente ou me ligava e me fazia voltar quando eu ainda estava saindo do prédio.

Estacionei meu carro do outro lado do estacionamento, o mais longe possível da BMW preta. Acionei o alarme e segui até o elevador. _Se eu riscasse o carro dela ela não teria como provar que tinha sido eu, teria? _O elevador chegou antes que o desejo crescesse dentro de mim.

O prédio da revista "Poise" era um dos gigantescos de Los Angeles. Charlie Swan, o grande fundador da revista e um grande amigo do meu pai me ofereceu o emprego de seu assistente quando saí de Forks para fazer faculdade e arriscar a vida na cidade grande, assim eu poderia aprender com ele. Mas quando ele trouxe suas filhas - Alice e Isabella Swan – para trabalhar com ele, fui mandado para ser assistente de uma delas – a mais cruel. Ele dizia que nós poderíamos nos ajudar e aprender juntos, mas eu não via como.

Subindo até o ultimo andar, onde ficavam as três maiores salas – a de Charlie Swan e de suas duas filhas, – encontrei apenas uma luz acesa me indicando onde a Srta. Swan estaria. As salas eram umas de frente para a outra, deixando uma espécie de espaço oval entre elas. As outras duas portas estavam fechadas e eu passei pela minha sala antes de chegar à porta da Srta. Swan.

Nunca me pareceu tão ruim "ir para a luz" como nesse momento.

Ela estava de pé em frente à janela, olhando para fora; a vista da cidade toda iluminada sob seus pés. Ela ainda estava com a mesma roupa de quando eu saí, mas seu cabelo – geralmente preso em um coque antiquado - estava solto e caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros. Seu corpo era perfeito, com todas as curvas nos lugares certos e as feições inocentes.

Charlie falava tão bem da filha dele que eu não podia imaginar que ela seria essa vadia com quem eu trabalhava. Eu até tinha perguntado pra Alice se tinham feito uma lavagem cerebral em sua irmã, mas Alice disse que "Bella sempre foi uma pessoa muito doce com todos". Então, eu só poderia supor que o negocio era só comigo mesmo. Eu sequer podia a chamar de "Isabella" e "Bella" nem em meus sonhos. Talvez ela me odiasse tanto quando eu a odiava – então estaríamos quites.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta para anunciar minha chegada. Ela se virou e seus olhos prenderam os meus. Ela parecia quase alegre – talvez por estragar a minha noite – quando ela se sentou. Eu acompanhei o movimento das suas pernas quando ela as cruzou e apoiou o corpo para trás na cadeira, fazendo seus seios se elevarem mais no decote. Porra! – eu pensei pela milésima vez na noite - Ela era gostosa demais pra minha sanidade.

- Você pode ficar aí parado com cara de imbecil ou vir até aqui pra gente acabar logo com isso.

Até o jeito que ela levantava a sobrancelha quando estava sendo uma filha da puta eu achava sexy. _Inferno, se ela deixasse aquela maldita boca fechada..._

Vi quando ela me examinou de cima a baixo e estreitou os olhos pras minhas roupas. Olhei para baixo pra minha calça gasta e revirei os olhos. Eu gostava da calça, era confortável.

- Você me tirou de casa depois do expediente, não esperava que eu viesse de terno e gravata, não é? – eu disse, me sentando de frente pra ela e tirando os papeis da pasta.

- Das outras vezes, você veio.

- Das outras vezes, eu não tinha chegado em casa e trocado de roupa. – resmunguei.

- Que seja. – ela desdenhou, acenado com a mão. – Me de os papeis e vamos começar a trabalhar, Edwin.

- Meu nome não é "Edwin". – eu murmurei. Ela nunca acertava meu nome, por mais que eu tentasse corrigir.

- E por que eu te chamaria assim se não fosse? – ela me olhou como se fosse obvio que ela estava certa, como se eu tivesse errado o _meu_ próprio nome.

Bufei me debrucei sobre os papeis na mesa, seria inútil dizer algo, ela sempre saia por cima. Como se eu esperasse algo diferente do que seu comportamento de vadia arrogante. Eu tinha a impressão de que a noite será mais longa que as outras.

Enquanto revisávamos cada relatório não trocamos mais que informações profissionais; nenhum comentário ácido mais. Em alguns momentos minha atenção era atraída para os seios dela ou para a caneta entre os lábios, mas então ela levantava a sobrancelha prestes a dizer algo e ela voltava a ser a cobra de sempre, então eu voltava aos relatórios. Ela parecia se divertir com isso.

Um celular vibrou sobre a mesa e nós dois olhamos para cima, cada um buscando seu celular. Era o meu que piscava e vibrava e eu o peguei para rejeitar a chamada e voltar ao trabalho. Quando antes eu terminasse, melhor. Mas a vibração voltou e a Srta. Swan revirou os olhos.

- Atenda. – ela murmurou, pousando a caneta na mesa.

- É só um segundo. – não reconheci o número insistente. Me levantei e fui até a janela. – Edward Cullen.

- _Hey, Edward!_ - respondeu uma voz abafada.

- Jasper? – franzi a testa.

- Oh, o companheiro. – ouvi Isabella murmurar sentada de sua cadeira.

Virei meu corpo para ela e vi que ela estava virada para mim. Eu a encarei e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, devolvendo o olhar de um jeito inocente. Deus, não podia ser a mesma pessoa pra quem eu trabalhava.

- _Hey, Edward!_ – ele disse de novo com a voz arrastada, provavelmente já bêbado. – _Onde você está? Não consegui te achar em casa._

- Estou trabalhando, Jasper. – eu disse.

- Vai ter que ser mais convincente ou ele vai ficar com ciúmes. – um sorriso malicioso desenhou seus lábios.

- _Oh, a sua chefe te chamou, de novo?_ – ele riu alto. – _Emmett, a vadia do Edward o prendeu no escritório._ – ouvi a gargalhada de Emmett do outro lado da linha.

- Ela não é minha- O que você quer? – me interrompi antes que eu falasse demais. Meus olhos continuavam presos no de Isabella.

- _Emmett está dando uma festa. Por que não vem pra cá?_

- Não posso, Jazz. Tenho trabalho a fazer, a gente se vê depois.

Encerrei a chamada e desliguei o aparelho. Dei a volta na mesa de novo e escutei o couro da cadeira ranger quando Isabella levantou. Ela deu a volta na mesa também e se sentou sobre o mogno, cruzando as pernas, os olhos agora voltados para os papeis em suas mãos. Eu fui me sentar no sofá.

- Espero ao ter causado nenhum mal entra entre vocês dois.

- Jasper é só meu amigo. – ela deu de ombros.

- É o que todos dizem, de qualquer forma.

- Eu estou certo da minha opção sexual, Srta. Swan. – eu estreitei os olhos e sorri. – Eu posso provar isso quando quiser. – seus olhos dispararam para cima e nós nos encaramos. Eu continuei sorrindo e ela deixou os papeis sobre a mesa.

- Você não precisa me provar nada, eu não me importo. – ela sorriu, zombando de mim. – Não com você, pelo menos. Mike é capaz de me dar o que eu preciso sem precisar provar nada. – sua voz pingava veneno a cada gota e sua sobrancelha se levantou.

- Se ele fosse capaz, você estaria lá, com ele, agora e não aqui, _comigo_. Podemos? – me debrucei de novo sobre os papeis para voltar a trabalhar e a ouvi bufar.

Ela parecia orgulhosa de me deixar sem palavras quando jogava na minha cara seu namoradinho riquinho e mimado, Mike Newton, o melhor jogador da liga americana de basebol. Mas dessa vez o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Mike a exibia para todos como se ela fosse um prêmio barato. Charlie, que era um grande fã de basebol, não poderia aprovar mais o namoro, ele até sonhava com um casamento próximo, mesmo quando Alice insistia que a irmã não gostava dele.

Suas pernas estavam cruzadas agora próximas ao meu rosto e ela não fez nada para mudar isso. Ela balançava a perna ao meu lado para frente e atrás. Olhei para cima e a vi concentrada enquanto lia, a maldita caneta dourada sobre os lábios finos. Vendo-a assim, sentada sobre a mesa, não pude evitar as imagens de uma das minhas fantasias – nessa, eu a dobrava sobre sua mesa e a tomava. Deus, ela me perturbava!

Respirei fundo, entoando a "trabalho" em meu pensamento e me obrigando a tirar os olhos dela. Tudo que eu menos queria era acabar duro aqui, onde ela poderia ver facilmente e depois me humilhar. Mas, quanto mais eu tentava me focar no trabalho, mais eu me lembrava do que estava tentando esquecer – confuso, eu sei. Não ajudava nada estar tão perto dela que eu sentia seu cheiro e, apenas estendendo os dedos, eu poderia tocar sua coxa.

Passei a mão no cabelo, puxando os fios e suspirando. Isabella Swan era como uma toxina para mim, o ar ao redor dela me deixava quase doente.

- Se você for continuar fungando como meu cachorro, eu posso te comprar uma coleira também e começar a te dar biscoitos. – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos dos papeis em sua mão. – Isso é irritante. Sinta-se livre para encontrar seu _companheiro_.

E ela insistia em continuar com isso. Porra! Eu já estava tão irritado com toda essa história de companheiro que eu poderia acabar entregando os encontros secretos de Jasper e Alice no meu apartamento durante o horário de almoço.

- Jasper é apenas meu amigo.

- Que seja! – ela deu de ombros. – Eu-

- Eu sei, "você não se importa". – completei, fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Pra quem não se importa, Srta. Swan, você me parece bem interessada na minha opção sexual.

Eu me levantei para esticar os músculos e me espreguiçar. Segurei as duas mãos juntas e as levantei sobre a cabeça, ouvindo alguns ossos estralarem. A sensação era tão boa depois de tanto tempo sentado. Agora faltavam poucas páginas e eu poderia me livrar da Srta. Swan por dois dias - pelo menos quando estivesse acordado. Eu tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu havia acordado no meio da noite com uma ereção dolorida depois de sonhos com ela.

Era tão insano o jeito que eu a desejava, chegava a ser injusto! Eu conhecia tantas mulheres lindas que praticamente se jogavam para mim e que não tinham o mesmo efeito que Isabella Swan tinha sobre mim. Tanta mulher linda, mas eu acordava quase todos os dias pela manhã com um volume vergonhoso por causa de uma vadia que eu realmente odeio e que nem sabe meu nome.

Esfreguei as mãos sobre o rosto, apertando os olhos fechados. Eu não estava preparado para a visão que encontrei ao abrir os olhos novamente e quase tropecei nos meus pés. A imagem certamente ficaria entalhada no meu cérebro pela eternidade.

Exatamente como no começo da minha fantasia, seu pequeno corpo estava curvado para frente em sua mesa enquanto ela mexia em algo, a saia centímetros mais curtos atrás, só mais alguns, e eu teria uma visão da sua calcinha. Mais um passo para frente e ela estaria ao meu alcance. E – droga! – eu queria fechar essa distancia.

- Viu algo interessante?

Eu me amaldiçoei por ser pego olhando para a bunda dela, provavelmente com um olhar maníaco no rosto. Balancei a cabeça como se o movimento fosse apagar as imagens do meu cérebro.

- Nada que me agrade. – eu menti, indo me sentar no sofá de couro. O relógio na parede indicava onze e dez.

- Oh, claro que não agrada! – ela sorriu docemente para mim e eu fiquei intrigado.

O quê? Ela sorriu para _mim_. Ela, Isabella Swan. Docemente. _Para mim_! Ela nunca faria isso, a não ser que estivesse sob a mira de uma arma e sua vida dependesse de mim.

_Não, nem assim._

- Eu só achava que você poderia querer o endereço da loja. – eu franzi a testa e algo me dizia que eu não gostaria da resposta, se eu perguntasse. Mas eu tinha que perguntar.

- Que loja?

- A que eu comprei a lingerie que você estava olhando agora pouco. Você sabe, pro caso de você querer agradar Jasper. – ela sorriu brilhantemente, encostando-se à mesa e de frente para mim.

Alguém me disse que "a curiosidade matou o gato". Eu poderia ter ficado calado e poupar mais uma insinuação. Eu ri sem humor e balancei a cabeça, a encarando. Eu já estava tão cansado disso. Eu me levantei para atravessar a sala de novo e parar a menos de um metro dela.

- Por que você não deixa de ser essa maldita _vadia_ por pelo menos dois minutos? – eu disse e ela sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Eu poderia te demitir agora, só pelo simples fato de você me insultar. - Eu ri e me levantei, andando em sua direção.

- Então, faça! – desafiei, cruzando os braços em sua frente e a olhando de cima, mas ela não pareceu intimidada. Seus olhos brilharam em desafio. – Eu agradeceria se você me demitisse e me poupasse de ter que te odiar cada dia mais, sua cadela manipuladora. - Seu sorriso só cresceu com o insulto.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu e ela não recuou, continuando a me encarar. Só mais alguns centímetros, eu poderia beijá-la, tocá-la. Céus, como eu queria isso!

Nós dois sabíamos que ela não iria me demitir. Pelo menos, não agora. Não com uma convenção em duas semanas e seria muito difícil encontrar outra pessoa para ocupar meu lugar e estar preparada a tempo para a convenção. E era mais cômodo para ela trabalhar comigo, apesar de tudo. Isabella Swan não gostava de mudanças.

Mesmo que tivesse alguma chance disso acontecer, eu não ligava em ser demitido. Mas havia algo que eu teria que fazer antes de sair pela sua porta uma ultima vez: eu teria que prová-la. Não teria mais "Edwin" ou "pegue minhas roupas na lavanderia" ou "Srta. Swan" e mais nenhuma das suas ordens. Depois de passar quase um ano e meio a desejando e a odiando como o inferno, só conseguia pensar que, quando eu _a_ deixasse para trás, quando deixasse a _Poise_, eu iria pegar o que eu sempre desejei.

Sua língua rosada disparando para fora da boca e umedecendo seus lábios chamou minha atenção. Seria tão fácil apenas encostar minha boca na dela agora, apenas pegar o que eu queria. Decidido a jogar, eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos.

- Já que você vai me demitir... – eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Antes de eu sair por aquela porta, eu _vou_ te curvar nessa mesa e te mostrar o quanto eu posso te fazer gemer com um homem de verdade.

- O Mike é um homem de verdade. – ela sorriu rebateu.

- Então, de novo, por que você está aqui, comigo, ao invés de lá, com ele?

- Eu não te devo explicações. – seus olhos de chocolate derretido selvagens e seu peito subindo e descendo rápido.

- Não estou pedindo. – eu disse simplesmente.

- Você é um imbecil. – ela murmurou e eu ri.

- E você é uma maldita vadia!

Me surpreendi quando seus punhos pequenos se fecharam no meu cabelo e sua boca avançou sobre a minha. A prendi entre a mesa e me corpo, aprofundando o beijo. Ela devorava meus lábios. Nosso beijo era forte, cheio de ódio. Senti seus dentes cortando meu lábio e gemi, sentido o gosto de sangue. Sua língua passou sobre o corte e encontrou a minha. Seus punhos estavam fechados no meu cabelo em um aperto de ferro.

Puxando sua boca pra longe da minha, eu limpei o canto dos meus lábios com o dedo e vi sangue. Seu olhar espelhava o meu de pura luxuria. Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- É o seu melhor, _Edwin_? – provocou.

- Por que você não cala a porra da boca? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Se eu tivesse com a minha gravata, eu juro que te amordaçava pra você calar essa maldita boca e deixar de ser essa vadia arrogante pelo tempo que eu levasse para _acabar_ com você. – eu disse, meu lábios roçando os seus a cada palavra.

Desci minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo de novo e subi alguns centímetros por baixo da saia, encontrando a cinta liga.

- Oh, porra! – eu gemi, rastreando o material com meus dedos. - Você me faz te desejar com um simples olhar e me faz te _odiar_ quando abre a boca e age como a vadia que é. Então, já que eu não tenho uma gravata comigo, você vai ser punida a cada vez que você abrir a boca se não for pra gemer, implorar ou gritar _meu nome_. E, se disser meu nome errado, vai ser pior.

Arrastei meus lábios por sua pele até seu pescoço, lambendo, beijando e chupando o ponto abaixo da sua orelha direita. Sua mão se fechou em punho no meu cabelo de novo e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixo. Diferente de tudo que já ouvi vindo dela, o som foi sexy e desceu direto até meu membro.

- Pelo menos, seu namoradinho mimado aprendeu a te _adestrar_. – provoquei, sorrindo.

- Eu não sou um animal pra ser adestrado. E você não manda em mim, babaca. – ela rosnou para mim e meus dentes se cravaram em seu pescoço com força. Ela gritou de surpresa e dor e eu senti seus músculos tesos.

- Calada! – eu ordenei, passando a língua sobre o ponto onde eu tinha mordido.

- Vai ficar marca, idiota! – ela reclamou e eu a mordi no ombro, a fazendo gritar de novo.

- Eu disse calada. E... _Eu não me importo_. – usei suas próprias palavras contra ela, me afastando um pouco para ter o prazer de ver seus olhos em chamas de ódio e luxuria líquida.

_Deus! Como eu odiava essa maldita mulher sexy._

Eu ataquei seus lábios de novo, adorando como eles eram macios e saborosos sob os meus. Com a mão que ainda estava em sua coxa, levantei sua saia apenas o bastante para poder levantar sua perna na minha cintura e bati meu corpo contra o seu, a prendendo contra a mesa. Ela ofegou na minha boca quando esfreguei nossos corpos juntos.

Ela pediu passagem pelos meus lábios e eu os separei, sentido sua língua deslizar para a minha boca e encontrar a minha. Minha mão se perdeu entre os fios do seu cabelo e eu me aproximei mais, como se não estivesse perto o suficiente, inclinando sua cabeça para cima e aprofundando o beijo. Senti suas unhas me arranhando sobre a camiseta e a queimação na minha pele, tendo certeza que eu também sairia com marcas vermelhas.

Eu empurrei contra ela e abafei seu grito com minha boca. Meus pulmões reclamavam por ar, mas eu não conseguia tirar os lábios de cima dela. Então, interrompendo o beijo violento, segui com meus lábios para baixo, na sua garganta, no pescoço e sobre o decote dos seios. Eu beijei e lambi sua pele até onde a pele ficava escondida pela blusa, passando o braço atrás da sua cintura para que seu corpo se inclinasse um pouco sobre a mesa. Mas não era o suficiente, eu queria provar seus seios, provocar seus mamilos.

Procurei um jeito de abrir a blusa, mas minhas mãos estavam apressadas demais e eu rosnei, frustrado. As mãos dela empurraram as minhas e ela apenas puxou as duas pontas do laço em suas costas e o tecido cedeu, revelando pra mim seu sutiã de renda preta e a pele da sua barriga lisa e agora nua. Empurrando a blusa para fora de seus ombros, eu a puxei com uma mão pela cintura de novo e minha outra mão foi para cima, tocando seu mamilo endurecido através do sutiã. Ela engasgou um gemido quando eu movi minha boca para o outro seio e suas mãos voltaram ao meu cabelo, me puxando contra ela, exigente.

Eu sorri; ela estava querendo aquilo tanto quando eu e estava desesperada. Mas essa seria a única vez que eu a teria, então eu queria me aproveitar dela, provar cada parte do seu corpo. Me livrei de seu sutiã o mais rápido que consegui com minhas mãos aflitas e parei um momento para apreciar a visão dos seus seios expostos. Minha língua circulou um mamilo antes de tomá-lo totalmente entre meus lábios, lentamente. Eu podia ficar várias horas apenas provando seus seios, mas suas mãos apertaram meu cabelo e ela rosnou, se empurrando contra meu rosto.

- Mais forte, babaca! – ela ordenou, sua voz rouca, mas ainda soando arrogante.

Cravei meus dentes no seu seio - como castigo - e ela gritou. Circulei minha língua suavemente pela marca dos meus dentes e ela suspirou.

- Você não sabe quando calar a boca, não é? – eu disse, arrastando minha boca até o outro seio e fazendo a sua vontade.

Não importava o quão mesquinha, arrogante e vadia ela fosse, eu sempre fazia o que ela mandava. Mas enquanto eu estava com a minha boca e minhas mãos sobre ela, eu também não me importava com isso.

Sua cabeça foi inclinada pra trás e ela gemeu fraco, me puxando contra seu copo. Minha mão buscou seu outro seio e eu o provoquei com meus dedos, adorando a forma como eles se encaixavam na minha mão e boca, como se fossem feitos para estar lá. Ela me puxou pelo cabelo e atacou meus lábios, suas mãos correndo para baixo na minha camiseta. Ela levantou o tecido, passando as unhas por toda a minha pele no trajeto e eu interrompi o beijo selvagem apenas para passar a peça pela cabeça e descartar no chão.

A sensação da sua pele contra a minha me fez rosnar em seu pescoço. Suas mãos me empurraram pelo peito, para trás, enquanto seus lábios estavam nos meus ombros e pescoço. Eu a segurei pela cintura e a empurrei para trás de novo antes que ela se afastasse demais de onde eu queria.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – minha voz saiu fraca pela falta de ar. A encostei à mesa de novo e sorri, levantando seu rosto até que nós estivéssemos nos encarando. Quando eu falei, minha voz parecia como um sussurro rouco. – Eu disse na mesa, Srta. Swan.

Eu assisti, fascinado, um sorriso crescer em seus lábios inchados. Eu sorri por reflexo. Era um sorriso tão diferente de todos que eu já tinha visto, não era forçado e nem arrogante. Era apenas um sorriso doce, iluminado, com um toque de malicia. Só... _Lindo_!

_Deus, como essa mulher me confundia!_

- Você é um canalha. – ela disse, o sorriso ainda brilhando em seus lábios.

Subindo minha mão até seu rosto, tracei meu polegar pelos seus lábios e colei minha boca na dela, sem realmente iniciar um beijo.

- E se você não tivesse gostando disso, teria me dado um tapa na cara e saído por aquela porta quando coloquei minhas mãos em você.

Alice sempre me dizia que eu tinha uma espécie de sorriso torto quando pensava, fazia ou falava algo malicioso. Ela sempre dizia que era um charme e eu tinha certeza que, nesse momento, o próprio sorriso emoldurava meu rosto.

Ela mais uma vez atacou minha boca com a sua, puxando meu cabelo com uma mão enquanto a outra arranhava a minha pele por onde passava; barriga, peito, costas, ombros. Seria tão _clichê_ dizer que eu estava queimando de desejo por ela, mas era isso que estava acontecendo. Era como se suas mãos deixassem um rastro de fogo vermelho por onde passavam.

Quebrando o beijo bruscamente, eu procurei um modo de tirar aquela maldita saia sexy do corpo dela, mas eu me atrapalhava mais uma vez. Escutei uma risada rouca quando suas mãos tiraram as minhas e fizeram o trabalho por mim, de novo. A saia formou uma poça de tecido em seus pés e ela chutou para o lado. Eu dei um passo para trás para ter a visão de todo o seu corpo.

O sapato vermelho de salto alto abraçava delicadamente seus pés e eu ofeguei quando seguir por suas pernas. A cinta-liga preta sobre a pele pálida e cremosa ficava ainda mais sexy e a minúscula calcinha de renda quase transparente não fazia nada para diminuir a ereção dolorosa dentro da minha calça. Mulheres tinham o dom de esconder lingeries sexys como o inferno sob as roupas de trabalho. Suas mãos estavam pousadas na cintura e quando encontrei seu rosto, sua sobrancelha estava elevada. Percebi que fiquei tempo demais a comendo com os olhos.

- Apreciando a vista?

- Cala a boca!

Agindo muito rápido, fechei a distancia entre nós de novo e alcancei a mesa atrás dela, empurrando algumas coisas para o chão, não me importando com o barulho de algum objeto que havia se quebrado. Minhas mãos foram pra sua bunda e, automaticamente, ela levou as mãos pra segurar meu ombro quando eu a trouxe contra meu corpo e pra cima. A sentei à mesa e abafei seu gemido com a minha boca. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu poderia esperar, mas eu ainda queria mais dela antes de tê-la de verdade.

Rompi o beijo violento e ela gemeu em protesto. Procurando seus seios com as mãos, eu torcia os mamilos entre os dedos enquanto beijava seu pescoço. O som ofegante das nossas respirações e os gemidos era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio naquela sala. Senti suas mãos escorregando pelo meu quadril até o botão da minha calça. Ela travou uma luta contra o botão e o zíper e, finalmente, ela sorriu vitoriosa. Eu ri baixinho em seu pescoço e a puxei para a beirada da mesa, me encaixando perfeitamente onde que queria, fazendo nós dois gemermos juntos.

- Faça alguma coisa... – ela disse, sua voz fraca no meu ouvido. – Eu não sei se posso agüentar mais tempo disso.

Eu também não sabia se poderia agüentar. Chutei meus sapatos pra fora do meu pé e ela empurrou a calça, fazendo o jeans descer pelas minhas pernas. Eu senti o ar frio que entrava pela porta aberta bater nas minhas pernas. Me afastando um pouco do corpo quente dela, tirei as meias e a calça para fora do caminho, deixando a cueca permanecer.

Quando a olhei de novo, ela encarava meu corpo assim como eu tinha feito com ela. Sorri e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, esperando até que ela encontrasse meu rosto.

- Apreciando a vista, também?

- Cala a boca, babaca! – ela estendeu a mão e me puxou pelo pescoço, invadindo minha boca com a língua. Mordi seu lábio e ela gritou na minha boca.

- Você sabe meu nome e tenho certeza que não é "babaca". – sorri e mordi sua orelha de leve, apenas para provocar. – Eu não esqueci que você tem que ser punida porque não consegue deixar essa sua boca _suja_ fechada.

Ela amoleceu na minha mão quando eu a acariciei por cima da calcinha. O tecido já estava tão molhado contra os meus dedos e eu me perdi no seu gemido fraco. _Tão sexy!_ Seu quadril balançou pra frente na minha mão, procurando por alguma fricção. Eu a segurei no lugar com uma mão enquanto continuava a apenas provocá-la por cima da calcinha.

- Gosta disso, Srta. Swan? – busquei seu pescoço com os lábios e mordi de leve. Ela balançou a cabeça contra o meu ombro. – Me responda!

- Deus, sim!

- Quer que eu continue?

- Só... Não pare. Por favor, não pare!

Eu não tinha a mínima intenção de parar, só queria ouvir sua voz _pré-orgasmo_: rouca, ofegante e abafada. Senti suas unhas se cravarem nos meus ombros e seus quadris se balançaram de novo na mesa. A mantive no lugar de novo, sabendo que ela precisava alcançar o clímax, mas me recusando a facilitar as coisas pra ela. _Não agora_. Seu corpo tremeu quando eu afastei minha mão e ela me olhou com os olhos selvagens. Eu fiz sinal para ela não dizer nada quando ela abriu a boca – provavelmente para me xingar.

Mantive minhas duas mãos em suas coxas. Inclinando meu corpo para ela, eu a fiz se inclinar para trás na mesa e se apoiar nos cotovelos enquanto eu levava seu seio à boca. Ela choramingou e sua cabeça caiu para trás.

Eu odiava esse pequeno demônio de saias, a desprezava há mais de um ano, mas meu corpo traidor implorava por ela, pelo corpo dela. Naquele momento, eu só queria dar prazer a ela, tocá-la, ser tocado por ela. No fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que ainda a odiaria depois de tudo, mas por enquanto tudo isso era insignificante perto do que ela estava me fazendo sentir apenas por ter seu corpo no meu. Eu só precisava tê-la.

Senti sua mão me puxando pelo cabelo e logo depois sua boca devorando a minha quando ela se levantou na mesa. Sua outra mão se empurrou para baixo, sobre o meu membro. Eu rosnei contra seus lábios quando ela deslizou a mão pelo meu comprimento. Se eu não me segurasse, iria passar vergonha como um garoto em sua primeira vez.

Agarrando seu pulso, eu segurei sua mão na minha contra a mesa e busquei seus lábios de novo, a beijando violentamente, procurando a língua dela com a minha. Soltei sua mão para pegá-la pela cintura e a descer da mesa, me pressionando nela. Meu quadril balançou para frente involuntariamente e ela choramingou. Eu sentia como se nossos corpos pegassem fogo um contra o outro.

- Vamos nos livrar disso aqui. – minha voz estava vergonhosamente rouca. Arrastando minhas mãos pelas pernas dela, eu soltei as meias da cinta-liga. – Eu não quero nada entre nós quando você enrolar suas pernas na minha cintura. – ela ofegou, certamente criando imagens na sua cabeça.

Fiz o caminho para baixo pelo seu corpo com os lábios, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e mordidas - amando os sons que ela fazia quando eu raspava meus dentes em algum ponto sensível, como ela agarrava meu cabelo e como seus músculos se contraiam quando eu chegava perto demais do seu centro e nunca tocando onde ela queria. Levantando uma perna de cada vez para me livrar das sandálias, também, deslizei as meias para fora das suas pernas, tomando todo o cuidado de tocar cada centímetro de pele que era descoberto. Eu não tive muito tempo realmente antes dela me puxar para cima e contra ela de novo, me encarando.

- Acabe com isso de uma vez. – sua voz era um pouco mais alta que um sussurro naquela sala silenciosa.

Porque eu sabia que não queria nada além de acabar com essa tortura de uma vez, eu apenas balancei a cabeça e a tomei em um beijo. Logo que nossas línguas se encontraram o beijo ficou mais forte e exigente. Foi como se o fogo tivesse crescido. Suas mãos pequenas rastrearam meu corpo todo, as unhas arranhando minha pele e deixando marcas vermelhas até alcançar minha boxer. O tecido foi empurrado para baixo e eu estava livre, então. Puxei sua calcinha para baixo também e estávamos os dois igualmente nus.

Ela não perdeu tempo em me puxar de novo para um beijo urgente. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, ela passou os braços no meu pescoço e pressionou seu corpo pequeno no meu. Meus braços se fecharam em sua cintura e eu a sustentei. Eu senti seu pulso acelerado contra meus lábios quando eu beijei seu pescoço. Sua respiração estava tão ofegante quando a minha, nossos peitos subiam e desciam com rapidez. Minhas mãos foram para sua bunda e eu a levantei sobre a mesa, novamente. Eu a teria bem onde eu queria.

Se essa seria nossa primeira e última vez, pelo menos eu teria minha fantasia realizada e ainda teria o prazer de saber que ela teria essa memória cravada em sua mente e seria lembrada disso cada vez que ela entrasse em seu escritório. E ela me odiaria mais ainda por isso.

Eu sorri contra seus lábios, me ajustando entre suas pernas. Agarrei sua coxa e a levei a puxei mais pra frente, deixando seu joelho pressionado ao lado da minha cintura. Seu lábio inferior foi para frente quando eu quebrei nosso beijo e ela bufou. Eu a tinha bem onde eu queria, bastava empurrar meu quadril um pouco para frente e nós estaríamos unidos. Mas ainda não era o bastante. Segurei seu quadril para que ela não se movesse para frente e a encarei. Seus olhos queimavam em desejo, luxuria e raiva. Ela sorriu presunçosa.

- O que foi? Não vai dar conta?

- Sempre tem que achar um jeito de ser "a vadia", não é?

Eu sorri e rocei contra ela, fazendo de tudo para segurar o gemido preso na minha garganta. Ela arqueou as costas e tentou me alcançar.

- Termine logo com isso. É isso que você quer, não é? Acabe com isso de uma vez!

- Sim, é isso que eu quero e também é o que você quer. – descansando minha mão em seu seio, eu a acariciei preguiçosamente. Ela arqueou o corpo contra mim e eu alcancei o outro seio com a boca, apenas para roçar meus dentes.

- Você não sabe o que você está fazendo comigo, seu babaca.

- Me diga o que você quer, me peça e eu te dou. Basta deixar de ser a maldita vadia por um segundo. Diga-me o que você quer, _Bella_. – seus olhos queimaram quando eu disse seu nome pela primeira vez e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

- Eu quero que você me tome, agora. Quero que você _transe comigo_ sobre a minha mesa, quero você dentro de mim.

_Oh, porra!_ As palavras dela foram diretamente para o meu membro e eu me tornei incapaz de pensar coerentemente com a cabeça de cima. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo. Balançando sua cabeça e segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, ela sorriu de novo e puxou meu lábio entre os dentes.

- E eu te odeio ainda mais por isso, _Edward_.

- Eu também.

Ouvir meu nome sendo _cantado_ dos seus lábios foi a gota d'água. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha dito meu nome em voz alta _corretamente_ e sem sarcasmo. Eu não consegui parar o sorriso em meus lábios. _Vadia manipuladora_!

Ainda olhando em seus olhos, empurrei meu quadril pra frente de uma só vez. Senti seus músculos se apertarem em volta de mim e vi quando ela perdeu o ar, suas unhas se cravando nos meus braços. Minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro enquanto eu tentava me manter parado até ela se adaptar ao meu tamanho. Ela estava tão quente e apertada ao meu redor, seria tão fácil apenas me esquecer de tudo e me perder nela.

Senti quando ela afrouxou o aperto em meus braços e levantei a cabeça e a olhei, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto vermelho. Ela respirava de pressa e não disse nada, apenas enrolou suas pernas na minha cintura e empurrou os quadris pra frente, me dando o sinal que eu precisava para continuar.

Eu a beijei de vagar, obrigando o meu corpo a acompanhar os movimentos da minha boca enquanto me movia. O ritmo foi crescendo aos poucos e eu sentia uma fina cama de suor cobrindo meu corpo e o dela. Um gemido alto lhe escapou quando eu me empurrei com mais força contra ela e seus olhos reviraram, sua boca se abriu e ela perdeu o ar de novo. Eu sorri comigo mesmo e bati novamente no mesmo ponto.

- Edward... – ela murmurou, fraca e ofegante. Era tão sexy a ouvir dizer meu nome daquele jeito.

- O que foi, Bella? – minha voz não era tão diferente da dela.

- Faça de novo. – ela pediu num gemido, segurando com força nos meus ombros.

Eu repeti mais uma vez o movimento e ela se apertou em volta de mim. Nenhum de nós dois duraria muito mais tempo - eu já sentia meu clímax se construindo dentro de mim.

- Assim? – fiz de novo e seus músculos tencionaram.

- Sim, bem aí. Só... Não pare.

Empurrando seus ombros contra a mesa, eu a deitei e pairei em cima dela, apoiando o peso do meu corpo nos braços e descendo contra ela. Seus braços foram envolvidos em torno de mim e ela me puxou para baixo, seus quadris ao mesmo tempo levantando para encontrar os meus. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça eu sabia que teria marcas avermelhadas por todo o meu corpo pela manhã.

Ela me abraçou forte e cravou as unhas nas minhas costas quando eu bati no seu ponto novamente. Suas pernas envolveram minha cintura, como se nunca estivéssemos perto o suficiente.

- Vem comigo. – ela pediu, se apertando a minha volta e rebolando contra mim.

- Oh, porra! – eu praguejei, sentindo meu orgasmo me acertar. No mesmo instante, as costas de Bella saíram da mesa e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás enquanto um ganido deixava sua boca.

Eu me pressionei mais ainda contra ela – nunca perto o suficiente-, minha cabeça entre seu pescoço e ombro e meu clímax ainda me consumindo. Meu nome escapou dos seus lábios junto com um palavrão e eu sorri preguiçosamente, virando minha cabeça para beijar seu pescoço suado. Meu único pensamento era que nunca havia sido tão _intenso_. Seu corpo relaxou sob o meu e ela tomou um longo fôlego, afrouxando o aperto dos braços e das pernas a minha volta.

Eu só queria que aquele momento durasse mais, antes que nós fossemos puxados de volta para o mundo real - aquele em que a gente se odiava. Então, eu apenas optei por ficar calado, às vezes beijado seu pescoço sobre as marcas roxas que eu havia deixado e brincando com as mexas do seu cabelo. Mas quando nossas respirações voltaram ao normal e Bella tremeu contra mim, eu percebi que havia passado tempo demais.

Eu me levantei e m virei de costas, tendo a certeza de que, se eu a encarasse, seria pego de surpresa e não saberia o que dizer, então ela passaria por cima de mim de novo. Recolhendo minhas roupas no chão, eu vesti minha cueca, calça e tênis, segurando a camiseta na mão. Respirei fundo e me virei, me sentindo pronto para enfrentar a volta da vadia.

Ela já estava quase totalmente vestida, também. Havia descartado as meias e estava fechando a blusa. Seu cabelo era uma desordem selvagem e, ainda assim, muito sexy.

_Deus! Quando isso iria parar?_

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – sua voz quebrou o silêncio e eu sorri com o tom de sarcasmo que estava de volta. Eu me aproximei e ela tentou se afastar, ficando presa entre mim e a mesa.

- O juízo, talvez. Mas, que liga?

Eu ainda a encarava quando subi minhas mãos lentamente pelo seu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu notei quando ela tremeu. Eu sorri de novo e parei minhas mãos sobre os seus seios, abotoando o último botão da sua blusa. Eu ri alto o bastante para ela ouvir quando ela bufou. Passando minha camiseta pela cabeça e braços, eu me encostei na mesa ao lado dela, sorrindo.

- Você continua sendo um idiota. – ela disse, se sentando sobre a mesa.

- E você uma vadia. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, a mordendo de leve.

- Nada vai mudar depois disso. – ela se virou para mim, como se tivesse prestes a explicar que isso havia sido um erro ou algo assim.

Eu apenas sorri e desci da mesa e fui para frente dela, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

- Não é como se eu tivesse uma aliança no meu bolso agora. – eu a beijei rapidamente e ela resmungou quando eu me afastei, pegando minha pasta e saindo da sala.

- Eu te odeio. – ela disse atrás de mim e eu me virei, vendo a sala toda bagunçada, papeis espalhados por todo o chão e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Idem, Srta. Swan. – eu pisquei para ela e entrei no elevador.

Alice sempre dizia que "existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio". Eu não acredito nisso! Na verdade, existe um rio com crocodilos famintos entre o amor e o ódio – e não acredito que eu ou a Srta. Swan estaríamos dispostos a atravessá-lo e arriscar nossos traseiros. Sempre seria assim, nada iria mudar depois do que aconteceu entre nós. Continuaríamos nos odiando em igual proporção e eu sabia que continuaria a desejando.

Segunda-feira chegou rápido demais. Quando eu menos esperava, lá estava ela saindo do elevador, tão tentadora como o inferno, com Charlie e Alice. Eu me aproximei dos três e lhe entreguei uma pasta com os documentos para ela assinar. Ela pegou a pasta sem dizer uma palavra, mas seus olhos brilhavam em desafio quando eu a encarei. Um sorriso ameaçou escapar da minha boca.

- Bom dia, Charlie. Alice. – eu cumprimentei, apertando a mão de Charlie e beijando o rosto de Alice.

- Deus! Será que vocês não podem ao menos ser civilizados por um momento? Ao menos finjam perto de pessoas normais. – Alice disse, saindo para sua sala. Charlie riu alto e deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro, saindo junto com Alice. - Esses dois ainda vão partir para a agressão física, algum dia. – Alice disse para Charlie, que riu mais alto, mas não disse nada.

Quando Bella passou por mim eu pude ver uma marca avermelhada em seu pescoço, que aparecia mesmo com a maquiagem. Eu sorri e a segui até sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ela parou e encarou a mesa totalmente organizada a sua frente e eu segui em frente, sorrindo ainda mais, tendo a certeza que ela se lembrava do mesmo que eu.

Peguei seu café e lhe entreguei, vendo mais duas marcas avermelhadas aparecerem quando ela tirou o casaco e me entregou e eu apenas o larguei no chão, mas ela não disse nada. O homem das cavernas que havia dentro de mim rugiu. _Eu tinha feito aquilo, eu tinha deixado muitas marcas daquela pelo corpo dela!_

Peguei meu próprio café e bebi, seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos. Ela parecia evitar olhar para a mesa de novo, focada nos documentos que assinava. Depois de algum tempo, ela se recostou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas, bebendo um gole do café. Eu sorria como um idiota.

- Você sabe que nenhuma maquiagem é capaz de esconder as marcas no seu pescoço, não é mesmo? – eu disse, encarando as marcas avermelhadas em seu pescoço.

- Seu bastardo! – ela me acusou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Fiquei curioso: o que Mike achou de tudo isso? – eu dei a volta na mesa e virei a cadeira para que ela ficasse de frente pra mim.

- Se bem me lembro, isso não é da sua conta. – eu ri encostei meus lábios sobre a marca em seu pescoço. Ela tremeu, mas não tentou me afastar. – Agora, você não tem trabalho a fazer, _Edwin_? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

- Sim, mas antes eu ainda preciso _punir_ uma vadia. Acho que ela não aprendeu a manter a boca fechada da primeira vez. – mordi seu pescoço e chupei, sabendo que ficaria outra marca. Ela gemeu.

- Seu idiota! - e senti sua mão se enroscando na minha gravata e me puxando para grudar os lábios nos meus com raiva e desejo e eu mandei todo o resto para o inferno.

Isso era o que nós éramos; puro ódio e luxuria. Nada nunca mudaria e eu também não desejava isso. Ela continuaria sendo a Srta. Swan para mim e eu o "Edwin", mas eu sabia que, de agora em diante, enquanto eu estivesse trancado naquele escritório com ela, os papeis se inverteriam. Mas, fora de lá, eu continuaria sendo seu escravo, fazendo todas as suas vontades.

E eu descobri que, assim como ela, _eu não me importo!_

FIM!

~#~

entãaao, ai vai mais uma One-Shot!

sempre vejo várias fic's que o Edward é o chefe-gostoso-todo poderoso, mas nunca tinha visto uma em que os papeis se invertessem.

Então, procurando músicas um certo dia, ouvi uma (All We Are - OneRepublic) e tive que escrever e eu realmente espero que tenha ficado legal (:

heey, me digam o que acharam :D e logo tem mais um capítulo em FBI

beijãoo! :*


End file.
